Choices
by The Vampire Alchemist
Summary: The other night, I saw SpiderMan 3 again and I thought about what Peter said about choices. So, I wrote this story. Oneshot. plze review


_Choices_

_A Spider Man Story_

"Peter! What are you doing?!" Eddie yells at me. I see a writhing black horror trapped between the metal bars of its make-shift prison. It reaches out to me as if trying to claim me again and seduce me to my dark side.

I cannot let that happen.

I smash the bar in my hand against the bars like it in which the symbiote is trapped. The sound rings out through the unfinished building like a gong as the symbiote writhes and screams in agony. I take my chance. Harry's glider rests at my feet; I use my web to obtain one of the bombs hidden within it. I activate it.

"NO! Peter, don't!!!" I ignore Eddie's screams and pleas.

But what happens is something I would never expect. I put all my strength into my arm, pulling it back, and then throwing the bomb forward. At that precise moment, Eddie picks himself off the floor and runs towards the writhing black mass; he runs right into the bomb's path.

"EDDIE!!! NOOO!!!!!" The bomb explodes with a blinding flash. I cover my eyes protectively. As the flames die down, my mind races with fright, confusion, and hope. But to no avail. Both Venom and Edward Brock are gone forever. My heart has frozen; my eyes wide and filling up with tears. I hear sand falling to the ground behind me. I turn around.

Flint Marko stands before me. "I didn't want this to happen like this." He says. "But I didn't have a choice."

Anger rises in my heart. How could he say that?! To say that you didn't have a choice is to shirk responsibility. _With great power comes great responsibility._ "We always have a choice." I see realization and guilt begin to build up in his eyes. "My uncle Ben taught me that." Marko almost looks on the verge of tears. After a long silence, he speaks.

"My daughter was dieing. I needed money for her medications…I was scared."

Now guilt and tears build up in my heart and eyes as I hear him telling me how my Uncle Ben died. Marko had wanted Uncle Ben's car and Uncle Ben tried to help him. With all the confusion going on with Marko's partner and the gun being in his hand, Uncle Ben had accidentally been shot.

"I spent a lot of nights…wishing I could take it all back. I did a terrible thing to you the night your uncle died.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, just to understand." I now see what he was trying to do. It was still wrong, and after all, the ends do not justify the means, but it was for a desperate purpose. But I don't dwell on that. What I do dwell upon is the fight I put up with him down in the subway. All I can think about is the revenge and the sadistic pleasure I felt in my heart; what I said when he dissolved down into mud in the sewer. _Good Riddance._ How could I have been so cruel?

"I've done a lot of terrible things too." I finally manage to say. He looks longingly to me, although I know what he is longing for. Health. For his daughter.

"The only thing left to me is my daughter." The feeling in my heart is not revenge, sadistic pleasure, or guilt, but incredible _peace. _

_"I forgive you." _

Flint Marko's eyes light up, and he smiles. Tears well up in his eyes. He's thankful, and yet he doesn't believe it; he's so happy. His body begins to dissolve into sand as I watch him drift away through the city.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_We always have a choice. My friend Harry taught me that. I watch as many visitors pay their respects as they lay their white roses upon his coffin. He chose to be the best he could be. He __chose__ to forgive me. I remember the thrill of riding around on his glider and working together with him. We would have made a great team, he and I; we __**did**__ make a great team. The other attendants leave, but I stay. Harry was my best friend and he chose to give his life for me. I would have done the same for him._

_It's our choices that shape us into who we are…_

_And we always have the chance to choose what's right._

**The End**


End file.
